dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Tiniest Cave
} |name=The Tiniest Cave |icon=Quest icon DAI.png |image= The-Tiniest-Cave-Start.png |px= 270x360px |location=Emerald Graves |start= |end= |rewards= |previous= |next= |qcat=side |related= |appearances=Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The Tiniest Cave is a hidden side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition There is a small rock formation hidden behind some bushes near a mural located east of Direstone Camp in the Emerald Graves. (See gallery for exact location.) The quest is obtained by jumping on top of the rocks approximately 50 times (sometimes more, sometimes less) until a voice is heard. After the first time that the voice speaks, running a short distance away and then approaching it again will trigger different lines of dialogue. Do this until the voice says, "Need more! More. Have to be ready." At this point, the quest will activate in your journal. Jumping on the cave while the voice is saying newly triggered dialogue may help activate the quest. Walkthrough Place 10 at the cave. At this point the voice should say, "The stairs! The stairs that go down. Way down. Way, way down. I'll be there. You'll be there." ''There is a chance of triggering one of the cave's other lines of dialogue instead, but this shouldn't interfere with the completion of the quest or ability to obtain the unique helm. As soon as the crystal grace is placed on the cave, the quest will complete. However, this strange raving is actually a clue to a hidden area in Emprise du Lion. At the end of a tunnel that hugs the base of Suledin Keep, there is a hidden entrance to a secret area. Approach the tunnel from the south side of the keep. The keep does not have to be captured as you cannot reach this area by passing through and must go around. (See exact path to the location in gallery.) The entrance is found to the left (west on the compass) of a veilfire brazier found at the end of this tunnel and behind an illusionary section of rock. This section should be easy to locate as it is off color from the rest of the wall and looks far less detailed than the surrounding rocks. There is also a wooden piece of debris beside it that looks to be either a fallen section of wall or ceiling. Behind this debris is also a plank of wood that can be climbed in order to reach the entrance. Once you've gotten to the false wall, you can pass right through it with no resistance. At the bottom of a very long series of stairs is a single chest. Loot the chest to complete the hidden part of the quest. Rewards Completing the quest in the Emerald Graves yields: * 242 XP * 80 Influence The secret chest always contains: * Gold (~250) Quotes * ''(obtaining the quest) "Need more! More. Have to be ready." * "Not time to come out. No. Not yet." * "Deviating from the plan. No accounting for whimsy. Small differences lead to fatal consequences. I'm sorry." * "Bring faith. Bring hope. Bring a dream of life." * "Pulling back the curtain. Let the light in. Let it burn." * "He'll remake the world to suit his desires. His chosen to reign." * (upon completing the quest) "The stairs! The stairs that go down. Way, way down. I'll be there. You'll be there." * (at the bottom of the stairs where the unique helm is located) "This is it. This is it. Take it. Use it. I'm going. Laughing all the way." Bugs * Having more than 10 crystal grace in the inventory sometimes prevents the quest from activating. * The voice says "You'll be there." but the subtitles say "You be there." Gallery tiniestcave-eg.png|Location of the "Cave" in the Graves thetiniestcave2.png|The tiniest cave tiniestcave-edl.png|How to reach the steps through Emprise Du Lion Tiniest_cave_chest_location.png|The room in which the chest is found Video that shows how to get to the staircase. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests Category:Emerald Graves side quests